wotfandomcom-20200222-history
Attack on the Black Tower
The Attack on the Black Tower was a failed attempt by Elaida do Avriny a'Roihan to vanquish Rand al'Thor's growing Asha'man army at the source. The plan After receiving news that the Dragon had begun gathering men who could channel at the location known as the Black Tower, the Aes Sedai in the White Tower knew that action had to be taken. Despite the amount of reports about the Asha'man training ground, the number of male channelers was largely underestimated as the number that the White Tower found every year was growing notably small. Under the belief that Rand al'Thor couldn't have been able to gather more than a handful of male channelers, let alone train them quickly enough to be of a threat in any near future, Elaida do Avriny a'Roihan dispatched a party of fifty sisters; more than enough, as was assumed. The group was led by Toveine Gazal of the Red Ajah, and they set out under orders to capture and gentle every man at the Black Tower on the spot. Arrival The group of Aes Sedai held complete confidence for their mission to the very last moment. However, the Asha'man discovered their presence long before their arrival and stood ready for an ambush. The Asha'man stayed hidden, for the most part, and shielded each Aes Sedai before the sisters knew what had occurred. After the countless black cloaked men revealed themselves from the woods, the Aes Sedai realized that they had already failed their attack before it even began, having already succeeded in the capture of the Aes Sedai attackers. The aftermath Each of the Aes Sedai that were captured became bonded to an Asha'man, but with the bond altered to force the sisters into absolute obedience. Otherwise, the Aes Sedai were free to roam the grounds under the forbearance of channeling or making any act of deceit or treason. At the White Tower, news of the failure of the Aes Sedai party and the number of channeling men reached Elaida. As news of this failure would risk Elaida's power over the Tower, the faulty attack became a piece of leverage in Alviarin Freidhen's blackmail towards her, and the rest of the Tower remained in the dark concerning the entire affair. List of known sisters involved # Adrielle - Gray Ajah (bonded by Mezar Kurin and vanished when he was Turned) # Aisling Noon - Green Ajah 16(4) (bonded by Arel Malevin) # Akoure Vayet - Gray Ajah 24(12) # Ayako Norsoni - White Ajah 18(6) (only White in the expedition; bonded by Donalo Sandomere and Turned to the Shadow; captive in Stedding Sholoon) # Carniele Emares - Yellow Ajah 22(10) # Desandre Alraed - Yellow Ajah 15(3) (became leader of the group after the failure) # Gabrelle Brawley - Brown Ajah 19(7) (bonded by Logain Ablar) # Jenare Balmaen - Red Ajah 25(13) (bonded by Welyn Kajima and Turned to the Shadow) # Lemai Ambani - Red Ajah 15(3) (became leader of the group after the failure) # Toveine Gazal - Red Ajah 19(7) (leader of the expedition; bonded by Logain Ablar and Turned to the Shadow) Of all the sisters sent in the expedition, none was of the Black Ajah. Seeing Alviarin's concern with the fate of the Aes Sedai involved, Mesaana made sure no Black sister was sent.es:Ataque a la Torre Negra Attack on the Black Tower